Loves Threshold
by mindlessrambling
Summary: She doesn't want be that girl anymore, she's seeking substance. He will stop at nothing to ensure that she's his. His brother just wants to protect her and win her heart in the process. She wants a whirlwind love that makes her burn, but what happens when she gets too close to the fire?
1. Whirlwind

The cemetery was dark for 6 in the afternoon but Elena still walked among the rows of tombstones to the plot that held her parents for the rest of eternity.

"Hi mom, hi dad, I've missed you guys," wiping the wisps of hair from her face, Elena Gilbert sat in front of the headstone and placed a wilting bouquet of flowers on the ground. Coming to visit her parents seemed to be taking a heavier toll on girl than it used to. Taking a small book from the bag at her side she took a few deep breaths to calm herself and looked to the grave, as a way to collect her thoughts.

_Where do I start? From the beginning? Where do I begin my story?_

_Dear Diary,  
Who am I? I'm Elena Gilbert, fashion plate and Robert E. Lee Senior and Queen Bee. I know I'm beautiful, I've heard it my whole life. To not know I'm beautiful would mean I would never have looked in a mirror or heard a compliment. With skin like porcelain and flawless, with eyes the deep blue of lapis lazuli with gold flecks, and hair liked spun gold (according to my mom), most people would call me angelic. Being the Queen of Robert. E Lee isn't what it used to be anymore. Before all I could think about was being on top and how many boys worshipped at my feet. After the accident it all changed. I didn't think of boys as trophies anymore...I felt hollow inside, always wanting more but never quite finding it-_

A rustle in the grass caused Elena to drop her pen in alarm, normally no one but her was foolish enough to enter the grounds this late, scrambling up and squinting into the twilight trying to pinpoint the noise, the snapping of a twig had her spinning around blindly in the dark towards the tombstones again, causing a foot to snag the messenger bag on the ground. Heading face first towards the tombstone and all she could do was throw her hands out to stop herself.

In what seemed like a second all the air was squeezed from Elena's body as she was pulled back into the arms of someone...

Arms that were wrapped in a leather jacket. Dazed, she blinked and looked behind at her savior and immediately lost what little air was left, because staring into violet-blue eyes were the deepest, darkest eyes to possibly ever exist. And following those bottomless eyes was a slim aristocrat nose, eyes trailing down to his slightly parted full lips and back to his sharp cheekbones. Biting her lip and sucking in air, she mouthed a silent "Thank you" and he smiled and released his firm grasp, stepping back only cornered Elena against a tombstone with an angel perched on top. Taking a shaky breath and brushing hair from her eyes, the young beauty queen smiled softly, 17 years of Virginia manners branded into her system had her offering a hand to this mysterious leather clad boy.

"Hi, I'm Elena,"

Instead of shaking the offered hand he grabbed it, leaned forward and kissed it. Where his lips met electric shocks shot up her arm, eyes widening she pulled her hand away and raised an eyebrow.

"It's customary to introduce yourself as well"

With a smirk, a genuine smirk that lit up those midnight black eyes he presses Elena against the tombstone and put his lips to her ear.

"I'm Damon, and I know who you are Elena."

_Ohh shit that voice was like honey dripping sex_, as he spoke a shiver ran through her body, and with a start she turned her head toward him, unable to move.

Something about this strange boy had her pinned to the tombstone, closing her eyes and parting seashell pink lips. He chuckled and then pressed those full rose petal soft lips to meet hers softly, with the slightest brush of lips the pressure was gone in an instant. Opening blue-violet eyes with a start all they found was an empty cemetery where seconds before there stood a gorgeous man...

~x~

_Dear Diary,  
It's been two weeks since I'd seen Damon. To be honest Diary I still can feel the way his lips pressed against mine, the way his lips set shocks up my arm. I may have a reputation as Elena Gilbert the Queen Bee but I have always been the one in control when dealing with boys. No one and I mean no one has ever made me feel the way Damon made me feel in those brief few minutes. But really I'm getting ahead of myself. I should start from the beginning like I said I would before Damon showed up. Well you see, Matt, Meredith, Caroline, and I have been together since birth and High School hasn't changed anything. Well...except for last year when Matt and I felt we owed it to ourselves to try to be more than friends. With him it always felt more like a brother/sister relationship..he can't give me what I'm searching for in this life. I just need more Diary. Maybe even something the town of Fells Church can't give me. I'm supposed to meet Meredith and Caroline before school today. I've been blowing them off lately. But I can't help but feel like things are going to change. I'm not sure yet if for better or worse..._

Walking the six blocks to Robert E Lee High School was a familiar walk among the old Victorian houses to the sprawling parking lot where seniors and faculty parked. Amid the honks and laughter were Elena's two best friends Meredith and Caroline, Meredith was a tall olive complexioned beauty with auburn hair and deep gray eyes and Caroline was a tan brunette with emerald eyes and who ran practically every committee at the school. The three of them made up the schools royalty, they ruled the high schools hierarchy and that's the way it had always been. That is, until the accident and the realization the Elena may want more than to just be someone that is both idolized and feared in a small town.

Smiling she walked up to her best friends and was instantly enveloped in a frenzy of the schools "In" crowd, pushing her way past a pair of Freshmen and linking arms with Meredith she led the group of gossiping pretty people into the schools main building.

As they walked past the office Elena caught sight of a boy who's back was to her; the thing that caught her eye was that he had dark hair and was wearing a leather jacket...a jacket of which she'd only ever seen one other boy wear.

Pulling Meredith to a dead stop in the middle of the hall, Elena shamelessly and openly stared at the back of this strange yet familiar seeming boy.

"Elena's got that look again!" turning she blinked into the face of Meredith,

"Which look?"

Meredith simply replied with a cool, "You know Elena, your predator look,"

Biting her lip she turned back towards the office, and heard Caroline's cool tone utter

"Come on Elena! You've already got Matt, what can you do with two that you can't do with one?"

"The same thing, only longer" with a smirk she shook her head at Meredith and reluctantly followed as she was dragged to her locker.

She wasn't going to give up on the strange new guy, could he be Damon? Scanning the crowd she quickly caught sight of one of the Freshmen from this morning and motioned her over. "Becky right? I need you to see what you can dig up about the new guy from the office, but keep it between us." her flat brown eyes lit up and she smiled.

"I'll see what I can find by lunch!" And like that she scurried away, hearing a snicker Elena turned to Caroline on her right and shrugged, "Well what's the point of being the Queen of this school if you can't pull some fucking rank once in awhile?" With that they headed to first period, while Elena hoped she could reign in her eagerness waited until lunch.

~x~

With the ring of the lunch bell, students trickled out of their classes and into the cafeteria, grabbing only an apple Elena took her seat at the table in the center of the room, Meredith filed in on her left and Caroline on the right. To keyed up with anticipation she tuned out the mindless chatter and retreated into her own head. Matt has only been in one of her classes so far and upon seeing her walk into the class his clear blue eyes lit up, only to dull with the remembered fact that they were no longer a couple.

She owed it to him to be honest, he deserved better. He deserved a girl who would see his All American good-looks; with his blond hair and sweet blue eyes and want to start a family. Because if she was being honest with herself, Matt wasn't going to leave Fells Church like she wanted to...fuck...like she needed to! He would start a family here and open a car dealership. It sounds bitchy and selfish but it was the truth, and she knew that she had made the right decision to end it when she did.

"ELLLLEEENNNA!" her name being shouted into her face snapped her from her reverie and she narrowed her eyes at the annoying Freshmen from earlier today.

Squaring her shoulders she raised an eyebrow, "So do you have the information I asked for?" With an eager nod she told Elena that the new guys name was Stefan Salvatore and that he was a Senior who transferred from Italy.

Hearing his name made her drop her shoulders slightly and upon waving her away both Meredith and Caroline asked what the interest in him was in the first place.

"Just curiosity." she lied-so she hoped- convincingly, but the look in Meredith's eyes told she didn't believe Elena.

~x~

At the end of the day as seventh period came Elena walked into class and was met by the sight of Matt saving a seat for her and Stefan Salvatore staring at her with emerald eyes. Sliding in beside Matt and tossing golden hair over a shoulder she sees Stefan go rigid out of the corner of her eye, shrugging she turned her semi-undivided attention to Mr. Tanner up front.

Throughout the period the unmistakable feeling of a pair of eyes boring into her head was prominent, but she refused to turn around because she knew it was Stefan that was staring. Since finding out he wasn't Damon she hadn't given the guy a second glance. It wasn't like he wasn't gorgeous, with his spring green eyes and dark brown waves of hair. But Stefan wasn't Damon and immediately denounced any sort of interest.

As the bell rang Elena quickly gathered her things and started to walk to the door when someone grabbed her arm, narrowing dark blues she turned to see who the fuck had the nerve to touch her. Turning she was met with soft maple leaf green eyes,

"I'm sorry...I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Stefan Salvatore,"

Putting her best Prom Queen smile on she nodded and tugged her arm from his grasp.

"I'm Elena. Elena Gilbert" she didn't miss the slight flash of hurt in his eyes when she pulled my arm away, _what was that shit anyway?_

So standing there in the doorway she tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, watching as he shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"So did you want anything else Stefan or..?" his eyes snapped up and he shook his head.

"Well no but I could walk you out" waiting for no reply he walked through the door and took her hand, this time she didn't pull away.

So steering her to the front of the school she kept her head down until she heard the rev of an engine. Elena's head snapped up and her eyes went to the sleek black Ferrari, biting her lip, the tinted windows rolled down and Damon leaned over and opened the passenger side door.

Shock. She was in utter shock, the person that she had been searching for is now sitting in the hottest fucking car she'd ever seen. Stefan dropped her hand like it burnt him and started down the stairs towards Damon, following behind him she stopped in front of the door and smiled slyly. Taking a finger and tracing the top of the door,

"I've been looking for you" Stefan must have thought she was talking to him because he took a step closer to her and Damon gracefully unfolded himself from the fuck sexy car. The sight of him took her breath away, he strolled over and put an arm around her shoulders.

"All you had to do was call Elena..."

Which was a strange thing to say because she didn't even know his last name let alone his phone number. A chill ran down her spine as cool fingertips traced her spine through the thin top, spinning them around Damon steered her to his car and helped her fold herself into it. The whole time Stefan's eyes never left Damon's face

_Huh, maybe they'll fight. Over me?_ Oblivious or uncaring, Damon strolled over to the drivers side of the car and leaned against the doorframe finally turning his attention to Stefan. "Ogling a woman isn't very polite brother. Especially when she's already taken."

Elena's body tenses immediately, because fuck, he called him brother! Stefan and Damon are brothers! Gripping her bag, she wiped her head back and forth between the two of them, _what was I going to do?_

The strange boy who seemed interested in her was related to the one who she had not only dreamt about but lusted over. And what did he mean by saying she was already taken!

In the back of her mind her subconscious whispered nastily at her.

_You've gotten yourself in a shit storm now Elena. Dumbass._

And Elena agreed with her.

Elena's eyes finally rested on Stefan and the barely concealed anger she saw there, his green eyes were smoldering and his mouth was set in a thin line. The urge to run and soothe his anger washed over her.

_Why would I do that? I don't even know him!  
_  
Damon must have gotten tired of the stare down because he climbed into the car and squealed out of the schools parking lot, Elena was thrown into the dashboard and her head clipped the window.

"What is your fucking problem" she spat and turned to glare at him, having the pleasure of seeing his hooded black eyes widen momentarily.

"You should have buckled in Elena, I can't do that for you." she blinked, this response was cold and his tone was icy and distant.

Folding her hands in her lap she looked out the window. How could she allow herself to get into the car with this person that she hardly knew? _Where did my life take a turn down Shitty Lane? _

Damon was distant and cold. And one thing for sure, Elena didn't fucking like it. He must have caught on to her mood because he reached across the seats and took her hand and massaged his thumb on the back of her pale hand softly, sending small sparks up and down her arm. The contact was unexpected, but she welcomed it. His touch set her body on fire and Elena yearned for him to touch her all over. She peaked at him from under her lashes, his eyes were on the road and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him. But they needed to talk first.

"D-Damon? What did you mean that night in the cemetery when you said you knew who I was?"

Biting her lip she turned to face him, waiting..hoping for an answer. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her,

"You've peaked my interest Elena, so I did my research. You're 17. You live with your aunt Jenna. And you're parents died last summer in a car accident which you were the sole survivor of. And you're not happy here in this town."

His words had her eyes watering, that was something she never told anybody about the fact that this lifestyle wasn't suiting her anymore. Only her Diary and this stranger somehow knows the innermost secret and it scared the shit out of her!

So she did what she does best, she lashed out at him, wiping her eyes, Elena glared at him, "You don't know what I want Damon, and those few tidbits you DO have means nothing other than you have stalker tendencies."

Turning her back to him and yanking her hand from his, she stared out the window.

_He doesn't know you Elena, he's messing with your head. _

Then why do I have the feeling I know him already? All I had was a name and the fact that he had a sibling.

_You don't even know him and you're already willing to give yourself to him? Way to go Queen Bee_.

Life was already shitty enough and now this! I was fucked...

They didn't talk the rest of the car ride, she noticed that he wasn't taking her home, which is ridiculous because how could he possibly know where she lives? He was driving out towards old Mrs. Flowers Boarding House on wickery road. If things got bad she could just walk home from here or even call Caroline, she'd pick her up. Damon parked along the side of the Boarding House and he shut off the engine, taking in the silence she took this moment to admire him. He was dressed head to toe in black; black leather jacket, black v-neck cotton shirt, black pants and black soft leather motorcycle boots. He even had black Ray Bans folded on his shirt for fucks sake! He looked sinful in all black, she wanted to lick-

_Mind out of the gutter Elena! he's talking to you!_

Blinking, she widened her eyes, "I'm sorry Damon I wasn't paying attention. Would you repeat that please?" He smirked and angled his body towards hers, the atmosphere became charged.

"I said we could go into the Boarding House to talk princess, or..." the way his lips moved had her skin tingling with want, his words had a double meaning and she wanted to jump his bones. Elena dazedly nodded and opened her door, on shaky knees she held his hand into the three story home and up to the second floor.

Unlocking the mahogany door in front of them he bent and swiped me off my feet, bridal style they crossed the threshold into his room.

She looked around and took into account the huge queen size bed covered in what looked like dark gray sheets and a black and gray spiral comforter. There was bookshelves stacked with books and journals, a door to the left of the bed must lead to the bathroom and an armoire stood adjacent to the plasma mounted to the wall. She wrapped her arms more securely to Damon's neck and leaned against his chest, she could feel his midnight eyes on hers so she turned her face to his.

"I like your room." that was all she could come up with, she was pathetic.

Her, Elena Gilbert who always kept a cool head around boys was practically eye fucking someone she'd only met twice! Damon Salvatore was that hot...no that beautiful. Hot seemed too bland a word, Damon was beautiful.

She giggled as he set her to her feet but placed his hands on her elbows. "Mind sharing what's so funny Miss Gilbert?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking to myself about something that happened earlier today." and in what seemed like a flash she was laying flat on her back on his bed and he hovered above her, his legs between hers.

"Liar,"

He leaned down and licked her neck, it was the single most erotic thing she had ever experienced and it set her body up in flames. Squirming under him she pleaded with her eyes.

"We need to talk Damon, I don't know a thing about you yet you know a lot of personal shit about me."

His eyes seemed to harden and he leaned down to take one of her earlobes between his teeth, "Why do you want to talk when we can find better ways for you to use those beautiful lips?"

_Gahh! He couldn't say things like that, he'd just make her want to tear his clothes off that much more_.

Breathing through the lust filled haze she was in she stammered, "Because I want to know you..." like she shocked him, Damon leaned back and brushed a strand of hair from her forehead.

"Then we'll talk," pulling her with him he sat up and pulled her into his lap, things were moving so fast between them, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth she cleared her throat

"First off, how old are you exactly?" she looked up at his perfectly sculpted face.

"I'm 19, next." okay not as old as she thought.

"Well how do you know so much about me?"

He rested his chin on her head and it sounded like he was growling deep in his chest. "I'm an observer Elena, and you are very much worth observing. Fascinating really."

Elena traced his bottom lip lightly with her pinkie finger, she couldn't help it. It was like some part of her had to be touching him at all times, she was in deep and couldn't care less. This is the first time she'd felt alive in months, and she was reveling in it.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Damon, what was that between you and Stefan at the school? It looked like he wanted to strike you dead." he pulled her closer and held them still, the only sounds coming from their breathing and the crickets in the dawning dusk. After what seemed like forever he shifted and relaxed his hold on her.

"That's an extremely long story Elena, it's not a story with a happy ending. But you shouldn't worry, you're safe with me and you're mine."

Again with the possessiveness... she could tell he wasn't going to give her anymore information. At least not tonight. Sighing she slid from his lap and stood at the foot of his bed, "I want to go home now Damon."

If he was going to shut her out then she wasn't going to sit here all night trying to pry answers from him. He just sat there staring at her, raising an eyebrow and tapping her foot on the hardwood below her feet she waited for some response. Running a hand through his straight crow black hair, he stood up and took her forearms in his hands. Being this close to him she had to admire his beauty, being half a head taller than her put her eyes in perfect line with his full lips. He was lean with the fainest of muscles showing through his fitted leather jacket. Damon wasn't bulky but he definetly had strenght, his posture alone exuted power and menance and that scared her.

"Are you sure you have to go?" rubbing his hands up her arms he smirked.

"Yes, my aunts already going to kill me for not calling and I don't have my cell phone so I'm in for it." wincing she remembered the bitching she got last year for not calling her parents to tell them she was going to be late. Jenna was not so strict but she still demanded knowing where Elena was.

Taking a step towards his bedroom door he grabbed her hand and without a word he lead them downstairs and outside. Damon was demanding. She actually liked it. Where his hand held hers sparks shot up and down her entire body. This was getting insane. Unlocking the car they got in and he focused on the road, "My house is about ten minutes from here, so take a left at the Stop sign and a right at the nex-"

His hand covered her mouth and he smirked, "I know where you live Elena..."

As his hand pulled away her mouth formed an 'o', he really did have stalker tendencies! It excited her in a really twisted fucking way. Damon doesn't open up easily, she could tell that just by spending the past hour with him. He just doesn't _trust._

With zero regard for the speed limit he sped down the roads towards her house. He pulled into the driveway alongside Elena's aunts black VW Bug. Elena looked out the window at the two story Victorian that she called home; with its wavy glass from the Civil War, black shutters, white paint job, and flower bed it was a typical Fells Church home. Standard. Biting her lip she nodded her head towards the house, instead of getting out Damon shook his head and chuckled.

"Maybe next time princess..." leaning over me he opened my door and she nodded. Clutching her bag, Elena got out of the car and looked at him... waiting for something... anything. After closing the door he rolled the window down, maybe he'd change his mind?

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Twisting a lock of hair around her finger she looked at him.

"Maybe. Most likely. Just do me a favor?" Waiting for her answer she rolled her eyes and nodded her head, "Just stay away from my brother Elena. You're mine."

Anger flooded through her,_who was he to say who she could talk to_? She stared at him incredulously and he flashed a 500 watt smile, pulling from the driveway he sped off.

Her eyes burned with unshed angry tears, stomping up to the front door she pulled the keys from her back pocket and unlocked it._Stupid. Cocky. Arrogant. Bastard._ In her rage she didn't see her aunt standing right in front of her._Fuck_. Jenna was usually all smiles with her warm hazel eyes, charm, and good looks but now those warm eyes were hardened and that smile that men chased after was gone. Yup, Elena was dead.

"Elena! Where have you been? I called your cellphone and you didn't answer. I even called Meredith and Caroline." crossing her arms over her chest , Elena licked her lips and shrugged apologetically.

"I'm sorry Jenna... I... I went to see mom and dad. I left my phone at home and I realize that I should have been more responsible and I'm just sorry." finishing in a rush se brushed a strand of hair back and waited for the lecture.

But it didn't come. Her eyes softened and she sighed, "I was just worried about you, I don't want you walking around town alone. Especially after a body was found drained of blood under the bridge at the cemetary this morning!" This was a surprise, the town must be up in anticts about the whole thing. Nodding she shouldered her bag and walked around her to the stairs.

"I'll be more careful aunt Jenna, I promise. But I have alot of homework to do so I'll see you for dinner!"

Elena ran upstairs to her room, dumping her bag onto the bed, she went to sit in front of the vanity. Normally immaculate hair was a mess and tangled, violet-blue eyes looked too bright and her cheeks were on fire! Running a brush through the knotted hair she mentally scolded myself.

All this from an hour with Damon... and she was completely a mess!

From downstairs she could hear Jenna talking to someone at the door, dropping the brush onto the cluttered vanity,Elena walked over to her bedroom door and listened to the conversation going on downstairs.

"Just got home..."

"Ohh I'll call..."

Jumping, Jenna yelling for Elena, she stopped at the top of the stairs and bit her lip. "Elena! I said there's a boy here to see you!"

She smiled to herself, maybe it was Damon deciding to take up her offer to come inside, practically bounding down the stairs she smiled and looked to the door where Stefan Salvatore was standing. Skidding to a stop her eyes widened.

_Stefan Salvatore was at her door. Damons' brother. The one she's supposed to stay away from. Shit. Could the day get any worse?_

* * *

**ElenaPOV:**

Staring at Stefan her mouth fell open. What was she supposed to do? Slam the door in his face? Jenna was standing right in the living room trying to non-chalantely listen to the conversation or lack there of. She'd be pissed if Elena slammed the door on Stefan. Stepping aside from the door she held it open for him

"Would you like to come in?" motioning towards upstairs, she turned on her heel and walked up the stairs towards her room, not looking to see if he was following. She could hear his motorcycle boots on the creaky steps, her lips twitched. _They always followed._

Opening her bedroom door, Elena sat on her bed and crossed her ankles, he was dressed in a white tee with dark blue fitted jeans which were tucked into his boots. Stifling a laugh she watched as he looked around the room. "Have you ever been in a girls room before Stefan?"

Rolling his eyes he looked at her dubiously, "Yes I've been in a girls room before Elena...it's just been awhile." he walked around the king sized canopy bed towards the cork board beside her window seat that held awards, pictures, and notes. She watched him as he wandered towards the white vanity that sat adjacent to her closet, shuffling through the various bottles of makeup and perfume bottles, he picked up her diary. _Shit!_

Jumping from her bed she grabbed the precious book from him and clutched it to her chest. "Did you want to talk Stefan because I'm pretty busy." granted she could have sounded like less of a bitch. But he touched her diary. No one touches the diary. No one.

Smirking and looking scarily like Damon he held his hands up and took a step back, "I just wanted to see if you got home okay. I know you were with Damon, and taking the risk of sounding jealous I wanted to know how you knew him."

_Huh_. He was worried about her being with Damon and Damon was worried about her being with Stefan. These men were insane. Gorgeous, but insane.

"Not that it is any of your business Stefan but we met in the cemetery awhile ago, and today's the first I've seen of him in two weeks. Now please close your eyes so I can put my Diary in its hiding place!"

Humoring her he placed his hands over his eyes and she ran to the painting hanging above her bed of Van Gogh's "A Starry Night" and slid the diary into the back of it. Smiling she backed away from it and caught the edge of her bed and just about landed on her ass if Stefan hadn't wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Well you Salvatore's seem to have a thing for saving me and my clumsy ass!" laughing she pushed away from him and hoped to portray her gratitude through her eyes.

Taking a step towards her he reached out and trailed his hand down her cheek, "Elena..." widening her violet-blue eyes her breathing hitched and he continued to stroke her cheek, using his thumb to lightly caress her bottom lip. Damn if his eyes didn't look so beautiful and he looked so edible!

_She had to get a grip. She wanted Damon. She was not that girl anymore._

Jenna, being the Saint that she was called her to dinner from downstairs and Stefan jumped back. "Y-you should go Stefan, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Nodding, he walked out of her room and she followed him downstairs to the door. Before he turned to leave he laughed and she raised an eyebrow.

"Well this visit was short and awkward. It wasn't what I had in mind." he looked at her again and smiled sadly, someone so beautiful shouldn't be sad. Closing the door behind him she locked it and sighed deeply.

Jenna made pasta and spinach salad with French bread, it was her favorite but she didn't feel like eating. Her mind was a world wind of black and green, dazzling smiles, hidden secrets, and danger. After she helped with the dishes she climbed the stairs two at a time and changed into a pair of flannel shorts and a black tank top, pulling down her purple and blue floral comforter she climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling. When Damon touched her it set fire to her body and started the fire in her soul that she'd been missing. When Stefan touched her tonight it surprised her to feel the warmth that coursed through her. Shaking her head she laughed bitterly. The Salvatore brothers were going to be the death of her. Shutting her eyes and trying to will away the chaos in her head she drifted to sleep, dreaming of the scent of leather and danger and a voice like honey dripping from silk wrapped in sex.


	2. Into the fire

**DamonPOV:**

Lifting her hips, he pulled the pink cotton shorts from around her waist. Her gasp had him looking up and searching for the twin jeweled suns that he'd fallen in love with, her golden hair was fanned out on the pillows. She looked like a fucking angel! His princess. His Elena. Giving her a reassuring smirk, he ducked back between her legs and ran an index finger along the thin piece of black lace covering her most sacred part. Spreading her flawless milky legs he ran his nose along her heated center, she started mewling and squirming around, holding her legs open and in place he chuckled.

"Don't move princess, you'll enjoy this." grabbing his shirt she pulled him to her and crushed her lips to his. Damon sucked on her bottom lip and ran his tongue along her lip, she tasted so damn sweet; like lilac and vanilla. He could hear her heartbeat racing as he sucked her tongue into his mouth and massaged it with his. Pulling her mouth away from his he kissed down to her neck and sucked on it lightly, 500 years of restraint kept him from what was so engrained into his nature that it was like breathing. He pulled away from her neck and took a few deep breaths, willing the bloodlust to go away.

Kissing down her perfect 'barely clothed by a scrap of lace' body her licked her pelvic bone and grazed his teeth over it, cupping her sex in his hand he rubbed his open palm over her. Her breathing and heart rate hitched, smiling his 500 watt smile at her , Damon lowered himself between her legs once again. "Damon...ohh Damon please!"

Hearing her say his name had him hardening in his black drawstring pants, her mouth was beautiful and his name coming from it had his body soaring on air. A flush swept across her face and breasts. "I could stay and watch you all day sweetheart."

"Wake up Damon. Wake up!" blinking his eyes he looked back up at her but princess wasn't there anymore. His bed was empty and cold, Elena left him.

He woke up in the pink/purple lights of dawn and moaned, running a hand down his face. "Son of a bitch! Only a dream" he sat up and lazily stretched. He'd have Elena. Maybe not yet. But he will have her, and Stefan will finally know what it's like to not win the girl! Rubbing his conquest in Stefan's face will be much better after he hunted, it'll make being next to him more tolerable. Fuck-face.

He heard him come back to the boarding house around 8 last night, he went hunting or some shit. It wasn't his job to keep tabs on him but it was annoying to think of him as anywhere near him. Like right now. Damon could hear him walking down the stairs from his first story bedroom to the kitchen. Smiling, he opened his door and walked downstairs. Leaning against the doorway of the tiny ass kitchen he watched as he was oblivious to his presence.

"Ahh brother, when will you learn that hunting Thumper and Bambi won't do much to help you fill out?" smirking he watched as he jumped and glared at him.

_He was always so easy to egg on._

Fumbling about he grabbed his backpack and Damon scoffed. "Still holding up your little charade? You're 517 Stefan not 17. "

"I don't just go for the education Damon..." narrowing his eyes at him momentarily he picked a piece of lint from the black drawstring pants at his hips. He wouldn't provoke him, because the fact that he got to spend every weekday from 8 to 3 with her pissed Damon off already. "Yes, Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Why not have a taste Stefan. We could do it together."

The dilating of his pupils told Damon that he had him. He wasn't the Saint his father and everyone made him out to be. He was as much of a monster as Damon was. The difference being he gave a fuck what other people thought. And Damon didn't. "We both know you wouldn't harm her Damon. I've seen you look at her, she isn't Katherine and she won't make the same mistakes."

"You're right Stefie boy. She isn't Katherine, she was a child who didn't know what she wanted and it killed her. Elena won't make that mistake, she has a fire inside that _you_ wouldn't know how to handle. So get off your fucking White Knight high horse and live in the shadows with the rest of the damned." pushing from the doorframe he started to head upstairs when he heard his voice ring out to him.

"Clean up properly after you decide to binge next time Damon, you're getting sloppy!" He couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped my chest. Him. Damon Salvatore, sloppy after a hunt. Bullshit. He'd lost his damn mind.

In his room he stripped the pajama pants and dressed in his usual black 'everything' clothing. He had to see her. Had to feel her warm supple body pressed, held, wrapped against his cold one. Three months he had been waiting to make himself known to her, waiting for the perfect moment and seeing her in the cemetery that day set him over the edge. He had to have her, and he will.

Once outside he felt himself shudder into the familiar form of a crow. Once in the air he set off towards the too familiar route towards her house. If he hurried he could catch her before school, he knew her aunt went to school at 6 and when he left his room it was 7:25. He had time.

Rounding the corner of her street he circled the Quince tree outside of her window and sure enough there was his Elena. Dropping to the ground and instantly changing back into the 19 going on 519 year old gorgeous guy he went to her door and knocked. Hearing her footsteps walk down the stairs and unlatch the deadbolt he smiled.

Opening the door there she stood, in all her beauty. With pale gold hair cascading down her shoulders and back, wide violet sun eyes, supple sweet shell pink lips parted. Yes. Elena Gilbert was just perfect enough for anyone to overlook any flaws. "Good morning princess." licking his lips he smirked and took a step towards her. Grabbing her waist and holding her to him, pelvis to pelvis that damned electric current running over them the second they touched. The joy of having her eyes widen further at his touch had him reeling.

Elena Gilbert was all his. And he was going to make sure she knew it.

* * *

**ElenaPOV:**

Opening her door and seeing Damon standing in front of her had her pulse jumping in an instant. Around him she couldn't breathe, like all the air around her was taken away and he alone held the key to survival. Licking his lips he grabbed her waist and held her close to him.

"Good morning princess," There he goes again...with the princess remarks. Not going to lie, it thrilled the shit out of her! Other boys have called her angel, beauty, hot, princess and "banging". Damon Salvatore was the first one to call her princess and seem to sincerely mean it.

Wrapping her arms around his chest and breathing in the smell of leather, danger, and sex the electric hum that seemed to appear whenever they were together settled over them. Snuggling into his black t-shirt she smiled, "What are you doing here Damon?" His chest rumbled as he chuckled and she nuzzled as far as she could into his chest, so beautiful the sounds this boy made.

Crushing the ends of her hair between his fingers and running his nose along her cheek had her wanting to give way to all the naughty things she so desperately wanted to do to him, even though they were still standing in her doorway. Damn the neighbors. "Mmmm, I just wanted to see you Elena, no harm in that." She could hear the smirk in his voice, huffing she pushed away from him and looked into his eyes.

Looking for what? A window to his soul? Some clarification to who he was or where he came from?

No. She has only known Damon for two weeks and only seen him three times and already she knew he didn't give of himself. He took. This should scare her. Terrify her. Make her run away. But he already had so much of her, she was in too deep. Basically she was fucked.

Grabbing her bag from under the table in the hall, Elena started walking out the door but he blocked her path. "I need to get to school Damon. I have to go."

Smiling he walked forward and pressed up against her, backing them into the house.

**Oh thank god Jenna wasn't here. She'd kill her!**

Shutting the door behind him and smiling that dazzling smile at her he cocked an eyebrow, "Dumbstruck doesn't really suit you Elena." Dropping her bag on the floor she narrowed her eyes at him and walked towards the kitchen.

"Blow me Damon." opening the fridge and grabbing the orange juice, Elena heard his laugh and then felt his lips at her ear "I plan on it princess."

**Holy shit... He just...**

Holding back a moan she shivered as his long fingers caressed her sides. Yup, she definitely was in too deep. With his fingers working up her sides and pulling her shirt up with him her mind was gone. Lusting and longing for him, he sucked in a breath as her black lace bra was revealed to him and he spun her around.

Finally facing him she smiled and slipped her hands underneath his jacket, Elena should be grabbing her bag. She should be walking out the door. She should be going to meet Caroline and Meredith in the school parking lot. She should be going to her classes. She should be doing a lot of other things besides holding onto this beautiful boy like he might disappear.

"I should get going, I'll be late for school and my friends are going to be pissed." sighing she pulled away and looked at his face, the feeling that she should flee wasn't as strong but it was still there.

Smirking at her and leaning back against the granite countertop he crossed his arms, "I was thinking we could stay here today, spend the day with me Elena..."

"Well...I mean we could use the time to get to know each other better-" she didn't miss his scoff but she kept going "-And I don't really want to go to school today, I have the feeling Stefan might want to talk again and I'm not really up to that after he came here yest-" clamping her hand over her mouth she mentally cursed herself. He didn't know that Stefan came here yesterday, and that he was up in her room and how he cupped her cheek and seemed to be reading her jumbled thoughts.

"Why didn't you tell me Stefan came over yesterday?! I told you to stay away from him Elena! And you go and just invite him in here!" With every shout she grew even more pissed off. She never let anyone yell at her, they knew better. Jabbing her finger at his chest and pushing him into the counter she readied herself for round one of what would undoubtably be a long line of fights. They were both too head strong and stubborn to cave into the other one.

Grabbing both her wrists into one of his hands he glared down at her and she glared up at him. "You don't get to tell me who I can talk to Damon. I get that you have a sibling rivalry or what the fuck ever but leave me out of it! I will not get in the middle of you two like I'm some prize to be won over, I'm a person and I can do what I want. I don't want Stefan, I want to be with you Damon."

Tears were unconsciously springing from her eyes and gauging from his reaction her outburst was unexpected. She let him know, let him know that she just wanted to get lost in his eyes, be wrapped in his arms, forever feel as alive as she does right now.

"E-Elena..." running a hand through his hair he leaned down the mere inch and a half separating them and pressed warm velvety soft lips to hers. She couldn't help the small moan that escaped her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

It isnt as if Elena was inexperienced in this particular department, she has experience with guys, and with how Damon looks and the cocky arrogance, he definitely has a lot of experience more than she has for sure. Grabbing her ass and lifting her onto the counter he stepped between her legs and kisses her hard.

Smiling, she drew her tongue along his full bottom lip, opening her mouth to his. That sexy ass growl was back and he latched his mouth to her, caressing her tongue with his the fire in her stomach roared to life.

Trailing his mouth along her jawline he nipped at the skin and licked it, "How you taste, smell, and your voice excites me Elena. Your fire excites me, my princess. My angel." as he spoke his lips made the sinful sweet trek down her jaw and to her neck and over her collarbones. At the word **angel **his teeth grazed her neck and she gasped.

Elena could feel how hard he was against her thigh and shamelessly rubbed her leg over him.

Kissing down his neck he lifted her shirt and threw it somewhere behind them.

"Shirt off mister. Now"

Smiling and taking the shirt off he lifted her head and placed it beneath her neck. The gasp that left her lips was from pure awe, Damon Salvatore was the most beautiful creature to ever exist. With toned pale shoulders, and chisled everything, he was unreal.

"You are so beautiful..." reaching forward and touching his chest to make sure he's real, he grabbed her hand and held it against him.

Leaning over her he pressed his lips to hers and she was lost. His touch set fire to her.

She kissed him with all the passion she could muster up, again his tongue slid with hers. Climbing on the countertop and hovering his weight above hers, he deepened the kiss. Wrapping her legs around his waist she was again hyper aware of his cock currently being rubbed against her inner thigh.

_She was a big girl Elena. She could do this._

Finding the buckle to his belt she clumsily tried to pull it from the loops of his pants. Keeping him from moving, Elena locked her legs around him, finally getting the stupid ass belt off her unbuckled his pants and his hand shot down to grab hers.

"What are you doing Elena?" leaning away from her and looking at her with that penetrating gaze, she opened and closed her mouth before she could answer. "I-I umm was just going to...you know...give you a handjob" finishing in a rush, a blush spread across her cheeks and down her chest. He raised an eyebrow and got off the countertop, running a hand through his crow like black hair he paced the kitchen and looked at her. With a sigh he stopped in front of her and placed his hands on the counter.

**DamonPOV:**

Seeing the warmth spread down her body, he had to get away or he would take her right there on the countertop. And she wanted to...to wrap her small soft hands on the one place that he wanted her so much that it ached. **Fuck!**

Stopping the pacing he had unintentionally started, Damon halted in front of her and placed his hands on the countertop. Facing her, seeing how wide her eyes grew as she seen the lust that was unmistakable on his face he could hardly contain himself! Him, Damon Salvatore! l'eterna bachelor himself.

Sighing, he pressed his forehead to hers "What am I going to do with you? I kiss you and you practically throw yourself at me."

Elena was all fire, light and innocence. Unicorn bait, a maiden in the purest way. He couldn't let her feel as if she **had **to do this, to keep him. God they were both fucked up. One wanting nothing more than to _take take take, _and the other so willing to give that she didn't even fully understand what was at stake.

"You don't have to do that princess." 

"I know but I want to." Yeah that shit sparked his curiosity. Groaning and grabbing his discarded shirt from beneath her head he pulled it on.

"Stai andando a farmi perdere la mia mente!"

She was glaring at him, so Italian must not be her forte. Hmmm, he'd teach her as they traveled the world.

A buzzing noise resounded through the kitchen and he zeroed in on her pants, "Your ass is buzzing." smirking he grabbed the black iPhone from her back pocket and unlocked it.

"Caroline and Meredith are not happy with you it seems." he said flipping the phone so she could see the displayed Twitter mentions.

** .CFRules: .ElenaG Why the fuck aren't you at school!?  
**

** .CFRules: .ElenaG You are never w/o your phone. So answer bitch!**

** .Mere_Dith: .ElenaG .CFRules What our lovely and considerate Caroline is trying to say is why aren't you school?**

** .CFRules: .ElenaG .Mere_Dith Piss off Mary...dnt sugar coat anything! She deserves to be bitched !**

**DM from .CFRules**  
**"Broddy" is asking about you.**

Looking at the phone screen he hitched an eyebrow.

"Who's Broddy?"

"That's what Caroline calls Stefan, she says he always has a brooding feel to him."

Shrugging like it was nothing she reached for the phone, raising it above his head he smiled his 500 watt smile. That buzzing noise resumed so he angled the screen down to face him. "Piccola cagna!"

** .StefanS**:** .ElenaG I hope you are feeling alright. I noticed you weren't in school today.**

** .ElenaG: .StefanS Little brother, Elena has shall I say 'bigger' things to worry about than your concern. Trust me, she's in very capable hands.**

** .StefanS: .ElenaG Watch it Damon.**

** .ElenaG: .StefanS****I plan on it;) farewell brother.**

Giving the phone back he watched as realization, shock, and surprise crossed her face. Just because he was half a millennium old didn't mean he didn't know how to work technology, in fact he made it a point that after he left Elena for the day he would go purchase a few new toys.

"What does he mean by watch it?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned about angel, now come here." Tucking the phone back into her pocket he pulled her to him and kissed her, yes kissing Elena Gilbert would never get old. Now he just had to work on not wanting to always rip her throat out and clothes off.

**ElenaPOV:**

_Dear diary,_

_I don't know why but here I am at 3:46 in the morning and still awake. I can't sleep, maybe because of all the things going on with Damon and I. It's been two weeks since he rejected my offer, that day he stayed with me and held me in his arms and we just talked... I learned that both his parents are dead. His mother died during childbirth while having Stefan and his relationship with his father was always strained. That next morning while Jenna was making coffee she found my shirt from the previous mornings...err... transgression. I blushed about 10 shades of red and mumbled something about spilling orange juice on myself before grabbing it and throwing it into the wash._

"Elena! You better get down here or you'll be late!"

**Shit**. Shutting her diary she hid it behind the painting above her bed and raced downstairs. Checking her phone she cringes. Yup, 7:35. Damon should already be outside and most likely pissed for making him wait.

Stopping to give Jenna a kiss and taking the offered thermos of coffee from her hands, Elena rush out the door. Her knight in shining black leather is sitting in his Ferrari, Ray Bans over pitch black eyes.

She was right, he's pissed, the way his jaw clenched when she sat in the passenger seat and the subtle angle away from her told her he wasn't happy. Really though this boy is crazy possessive; driving her to and from school every day and he smothers... but she need it. Like if he didn't smother her so much that void would open right back up again, Elena likes to think she helps him fill a void too. He doesn't say it, but she knows her boy needs it.

Touching his right knee with her fingertips she treks up his leg, a ritual she does every day to see how far he'd let her go and like every day he grasps her hand just as her fingers dip into black denim. She can't touch him, he won't touch her. Elena Gilbert, was cursed to have the most beautiful person within her reach but be unable to touch them. Yup that was her life.

Huffing, she clenches her fingers into the soft cashmere of her violet sweater. It's so pretty and the only thing to keep the tension in this car from turning awkward is her wrapping a stray string around her finger and pulling it from the sweater.

They don't talk on these rides; hand holding sometimes, kissing rarely, silence definitely. It pisses her the fuck off that he can stand being close to her and not want to at least touch her while she'd restraining herself from kissing him all over.

"Talk to me." she whispers and the plead in her voice is undeniable and undisguisable. With a sigh he turns toward her but his jaw is still clenched,

"I might not be able to drive you home after school today"

"Ohh, why not?"

"I have some things I need to do but don't worry princess, I'll come by tonight."

Pulling into the schools parking lot the engine idles and she stares at him, she'll miss him. **_Don't be absurb, he'll be in your bedroom tonight so you can have your slutty ways with him_****, **the little voice in the back of her mind is malicious and a bitch.

Smiling and kissing him lightly on the lips she open the door and turns to get out of the car when he pulls her back and crashes cool velvet lips to hers. Her body's reaction is instantaneous, her hands twine in crow black hair and her mouth molds to his. Kisses like these, moments like this make her feel so full and happy that she forgets the tension in the car or how distant he seems or that there are other people probably watching them right now.

Pulling away, Damon kisses her once, twice, three times softly and she's floating on Cloud 9. With the goofiest grin on her face and the slyest smirk on his, she gets out of the car and closes the door, walking five steps backwards, he revs the engine and peels out of the crowded parking lot.

Turning on her heel and thankfully maneuvering gracefully in 4 inch leather high heeled boots she scans the crowd and finds Caroline glued to her phone, Matt throwing a football to Taylor Lockwood, Meredith going through her bag, and a short red head girl practically drooling and latched to Stefan who is staring at her.

This girl is petite, like pixie small, with crazy curly strawberry hair that is obviously permed. Her skin is almost translucent and her warm brown eyes set into a heart face make Elena hate her not only for being so close to Stefan but for how pretty she is.

Narrowing her violet-blues, Elena _click click clicks_over to where Meredith and Caroline are, nudging her chin towards the pixie and Stefan she scowls.

"Who the fuck is that?"

Mumbling and not looking up from her phone Care is the first one to inform her,

"Her names Bonnie, she transferred this morning, and she's been glued to 'Broody's' side since she seen him."

Bonnie. She was right, Elena hates her. "She isn't welcome, you hear?"

Glancing between her two best friends, she looks at both of them unwavering. Their nods are all the assurance she needs to know that they'll make this girls life hell.

"Why isn't she welcome though Elena? I mean you don't even know her and already you've decided tha-"

"Shut up and listen to me Mere, I don't like her, end of story." The raise in Caroline's eyebrow has her knowing that she's on to something. "Or is it that she's all over Stefan's junk?"

Laughing and clutching her books closer to her chest she shakes her head, "Please, Stefan and I are just friends and I'm with Damon. If anything he's more of a brother to me and I don't want to see him hurt." even to her own ears her words sounded hollow.

Chewing her bottom lip and watching Bonnie try to capture Stefan's attention from her is funny. But why does she feel a pang in her heart when he finally slides his soft greens from her face to smile at Bonnie and something she's said? One thing for sure is that Bonnie won't find a friend in this school if Elena has anything to say about it. The bitch was going down.

When the thrill of the school bell goes off, with her best friends beside her she steps into the place that can either be a kingdom or a prison wishing only that her dark prince was beside her.

**DamonPOV:**

**Fuck. Fuck. Fuck**. He couldn't go two minutes without having her face pop into his mind with judging eyes.

What was he supposed to do? Let himself grow weak and not be able to protect her. That is not an option. He would protect Elena Gilbert's life with his own, because she is humanities last treasure.

So here he was, driving around this piece of shit town looking for some unfortunate soul to make a meal out of.

The variety is limited but the supply is always willing, and right on cue twin jeweled suns set into the most exquisite face flood his mind. Slamming a fist into the dashboard he parks in the nearest empty parking space and climbs out of the car.

Setting the Ray Bans on his face and scanning the variety of shops and the people in them he feels the familiar ache and tingle in his jaw and gums. Grinding teeth and clenching jaw, walking into the nearest store he zeros in on the pretty brunette behind the counter of this Hallmark Card shop.

"H-hello, my name's Abby, can I help you with anything?" The smirk on his lips was instinct, as was the flush of warmth that spread across her freckled cheeks.

Leaning on the displays counter and wrapping a strand of brown hair around his finger, Damon leans in. "You strike me as a girl who loves the Renaissance Era."

"How'd you know that? I've always wanted to live during that time period." Excitement lit her eyes and he knew he had her in his grasp.

Tilting her chin and holding brown eyes to his, he speaks as soothingly as he can, "You're going to fall asleep, and when you wake up all you'll remember is that today no one came into the store so you decided to take a nap."

As eyelids fluttered closed, he felt the tingling in his gums again only this time razor sharp hunting tools slid into the neck of the now unconscious girl.

The only thing these people were good for and it was running down his throat nurturing him. Gripping her neck tighter and digging his teeth deeper into smooth flesh, blood coursed through him. Again milk and honey flashed through his head, milky white skin honey soft and golden hair. Elena.

Backing away from the counter and the still sleeping girl, he licks at the twin puncture wounds at her neck and will them to close. Leaving no trace of his being here, he turns on heel of black boot and walk out of the store. He wanted to see her, only she could sooth this turmoil raging inside of him. To hell with finishing the hunt, he could slip away tonight while she was sleeping and hunt again.

That's what he'll do, his mind was made up. He'd go and see Elena for lunch and then after school he'd take her to the woods to give her his gift.

Instead of driving to the school he decided to walk the four blocks to the school, time enough to calm down the blood coursing through his veins. And all too soon the sounds of adolescent laughter and the smell of shitty cafeteria food invaded his senses.

Somewhere amid the bland and worthless people crowding the field was Elena, he just had to find her. It shouldn't be hard to find the one person who's life force shone on you so bright it was like staring straight into the sun, something that should repel a vampire. The irony.

Laughter to his left as well as movement towards him perked his interest and he turned towards the small girl with mounds of strawberry curls around a heart shaped face with what she imagined must be a seductive predator grin. _Little naive girl_. Hus smile was pure instinct.

"I haven't seen you around school today."

"Well that's because I don't attend this drab of a school." Smiling and inching closer towards him until he caught scent of her cotton candy perfume, she pressed her small breasts against his chest.

"How about we get out of here? My names Bonnie."

"I don't think so, I have things I need to do. Thanks for the offer though." Walking away the petite predator with surprising strength for someone so small caught him off guard and pressed overly glossed sickly sweet lips to his.

Pushing away and snarling at her, he saw a raging Goddess storming towards the still giddy pixie and him. Holy fuck.

**ElenaPOV:**

As Meredith lead the way outside to the field, Elena did her best to juggle her lunch and cellphone. Damon hadn't answered any of her texts or phone calls, she was feeling like an overbearing girlfriend but screw it. She missed her dark knight.

"So I've got Mindy spreading the word that the red headed whore is a social leper. She won't have anyone by the end of the day Elena."

Caroline was the go-to-girl when word needed to be spread around this school, and Meredith was the cool headed one and together they were unstoppable. With the 7th text today sent away to Damon, Eena looked up from her phone and around the field to where Meredith was leading them.

What she saw nearly had her crumpling to the floor in agony, because there was her somewhat not really official boyfriend kissing the bitch who just this morning was all over his brother. Dropping her lunch tray so peanut butter and jelly smashed against chocolate milk and French fries. She was seeing red, and she wanted to rip that bitches fucking throat out!

All rationality went out the window as she charged over towards the far corner of the field where she was still wrapped around him. But his attention was all Elena's, she knew what he's seeing right now. A vengeful Aphrodite storming towards them, he thought she was incapable of hurting someone. Ha! Little did he know that she could also be a complete bitch.

Finally reaching them, Elena yanked Bonnie away from him and smacked her across the face with as much strength and hate she could muster. "If you ever come near my boyfriend or Stefan again, I'll fucking ruin you."

Turning towards Damon, the rage filled haze she was in dulled slightly as she took in his shocked expression. Grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the crowd that had formed and the now crying Bonnie, he shielded Elena from everyone.

"I didn't kiss her Elena, she kissed me and I pushed her awa-"

Holding up a hand and narrowing teary eyes at him she shook her head, "I don't want to hear it Damon. I've been trying to call and text you all day. But I can see you've been busy with other things." The hurt and venom in her voice was unmistakable.

She had to get away or she'd loose what little calm she was able to grasp at during this chaos. Searching, Meredith and Caroline's eyes caught hers and with nods they started towards Damon and Elena. Taking a step away from the boy who had made her feel so alive again and who with one kiss crashed my world.

"Don't come over tonight, the window and doors will be locked." Walking away from her dark knight she held her chin high and dared anyone to make any comment about what just happened. Her best friends enveloped her and steered her towards Caroline's Honda, they would protect Elena, they would be the shoulders she could cry on, the ones who would listen.

But when she was in and buckled in the backseat of the car all Elena felt was numb. No tears were threatening to fall from her eyes, all she felt was a cold ice settle over her heart and the whole ride to Caroline's house that nasty little voice in the back of her head kept whispering that if she was with Stefan she wouldn't have gotten hurt.

* * *

**ElenaPOV:**

"Elena will you at least talk to us!"

"You look like a ghost for fucks sake."

Blinking, Caroline's ivy green and pink room was brought into focus,as were Elena's two best friends with concerned looks. "Wanna know something funny Care? You can use the word 'fuck' anywhere in a sentence and it would still make sense."

Rolling her eyes and hugging her, Caroline held Elena at arms length while Meredith stood by the bedroom door. Shrugging and scooting to the edge of the bed, she wrapped her sweater closer to her.

"Do you want to talk about it E? You can talk to us." Looking at the two people who she tells everything to, she knew without a doubt that she truly can tell them everything.

"I know you guys, I just...I mean what can you say when the guy you love after only knowing for a month kisses a stupid bitch?"

Laughing and shaking her head Elena got up and went to the door, "Thanks for getting me out of there, I'm just gonna go home though. I'll call you guys later." She could feel the emotions boiling inside her, but she wouldn't break here.

Grabbing her bag from beside the front door, she cringed at the thought of being alone. Alone meant she would be forced to face what happened, She'd have to think about what walking away meant. Opening the door black swallowed up her world.

"Let me explain Elena." She couldn't breath, the bastard still had the power to captivate her utterly.

"I'm going home Damon, and you're not welcome to come with me." Brushing past him and walking down the driveway she could hear him following her and her heart raced faster.

"She kissed me Elena, she wouldn't let up."

Red was clouding her vision again, that bitch ruined her relationship with this boy in one day, laughing bitterly, Elena stopped and turned towards him. "I don't care Damon! The fact that you let her touch you in the first place is what has me pissed off. It's funny ya know, this morning she was all over Stefan and now you."

Shaking her head she started to walk again when his cold voice shot out,

"Is that why you hit her? Was it only because she kissed me or was it that she was going after both Stefan and I? Really Elena, who's the hypocrite now."

She was stunned silent, turning towards him her mouth opened and closed. _That's exactly the truth though isn't it?_ That voice in her mind whispered.

No, that isn't why she did it. She kissed Damon, that's it. _Yeah, sure slut_.

Shaking her head she motioned around them, "I hit her because you're mine, or at least I thought you were!" Laughing bitterly she bit the inside of her cheeks to keep the tears from spilling over.

"For fucks sake Elena, I am yours and you're mine." Stepping closer to her, Elena felt her body flush in anticipation to his cold fire.

"No, we never made it official. You never asked me and I never asked you. So I guess it's good to know that you're not the faithful type before we even got into a relationship."

It was hateful yes, but she was pissed and was not giving in so easily. Beautiful pools of midnight harden into twin onyx stones and fear momentarily courses through her body. _Shit. He's pissed._

Closing the distance between us in two strides, she only has time to whisper a half-hearted, half-sincere "No." Before his lips are on hers. This is the best sensation in the world but it breaks her heart in two and melts the ice around it when she thinks of how these lips that have brought her such joy and love were kissing another a mere two hours ago.

"She said no Damon."

Blinking and opening the eyes she didn't realize she had shut, Elena sees Stefan standing behind them. Pulling out of Damon's hold she raises an eyebrow at his brother in question.

"How?"

"Caroline called me when she seen you talking to Damon."

With no regard to his brother Stefan takes her bag and holds out his hand to her. This was the choice. Her choice. Does she stay with the boy that she loves after only on moth but who broke her heart or go with his brother would could possibly be the one to fix her.

"You shouldn't have come."

Taking Stefan's offered hand and not meeting Damon's eyes she let him lead her away from the house that holds her two best friends who are most likely watching this all go down and the boy who broke her. This was his doing, if he hadn't have come to the cemetery that day or showed up at school she could have fallen for the right Salvatore, the one who wouldn't be capable of breaking her heart but would cherish it. The one who came in like a knight...like a saint. Smiling to herself, Elena whispered her new nickname for the youngest Salvatore. "Saint Stefan."

If only she had seen the way his lips turned down and how he shook his head. Her subconscious had been warning her about all the wrong things. Maybe if she had prepared Elena she would have been ready for what was to come.

**StefanPOV:**

Seeing her take his hand lifted the darkest parts of his soul, her rejecting Damon for him. Right now Stefan needed to get her away from Damin fast before he decides to do something outrageously stupid, like kissing that Bonnie girl.

Squeezing cold slim fingers softly he looks down at the cascade of gold hair hiding the angelic face he longs to hold in his hands. His brothers mistake is his advantage and he plans on showing Elena that both Salvatore's aren't complete monsters.

Her house isn't far from her friend Caroline's and her aunts car isn't in the driveway. Elena wasn't talking and he could vaguely sense the inner turmoil going on inside her head.

As they walked to her door, he handed her the bag he was still holding and watched as she fumbled with her house keys.

"Let me Elena." Grabbing the keys from her, Stefan opened the front door and grabbed her hand again, leading her into the house.

"If you don't mind I actually want to talk to you."

She set her bag onto the floor and finally she looked at me, her eyes were sad and distant and damn if he wanted to drive a stake through Damon's heart himself at that moment.

"Okay, let's just go up to my room."

Without waiting for a response she started to lead the way upstairs and then they we were up in her room again. The room smelt of lilac and vanilla and represented her utterly, from the pictures on the walls and right down to the canopy bed. This was a place that very few people got to see the real Elena Gilbert. Not Elena QueenBee, not Elena fashion plate, and not Elena the ice queen and right now Elena the 17 year old Senior who looked lost and broken stared back at him.

"I know that you might not want to hear this right now, especially coming from me..." Pacing around her room he kept his gaze everywhere but at her... "I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry on behalf of my brother, he's an asshole and you didn't deserve that and I jus-"

A soft gasp cut him off and he turned to look at her, she had her hands clenched in her lap and her violet blues were fiery. In that moment he feared for his immortal existence.

"It's none of your business what you're brother did Stefan. What Damon and I have is between he and I. Don't bother trying to make it not seem so severe what he did because it won't work with me. So just mind your business."

Wide-eyed, his jaw dropped and he felt the sting of the verbal bitch slap that he just received from this beautiful crazy girl. She actually thought he was going to defend his brother, how little she actually knew.

Laughing and shaking his head he looked at her, "I'm not justifying what he did Elena, I was going to say that with Damon it's expected and he can't give you what you need."

Rising from her bed and walking over to him, Stefan could see how her body trembled slightly.

"And what is it that I need Stefan, if your brother isn't the one who can give it to me?"

Reaching out and pulling her warm supple body into his arms, Stefan smiled softly at her,

"Me. You need me Elena."

**DamonPOV:**

He poured himself another double of Bourbon and Kings of Leon's _17 _shuffled onto my rooms speakers. _How fucking fitting_. Throwing back the liquor and pouring another double, Damon paced around the room and kicked a pair of socks out of his way and looked around this shit of a room.

Damon had half a mind to go and drink the town red. To just take his princess and leave this shit hole behind them, but he couldn't now. She left with _Saint Stefan. HA_! She would cringe at the shit his brother had done...the things he had done.

"Damn him...damn the little red headed witch...it's all their fault!"

No. Not that girls, how could she have known that his angel was capable of such fiery passion? He knew, and still he didn't stop that girl from touching him with her poisonous claws.

Watching Elena walk away from him with his brother of all people left him in shock. And now here he was, sitting in his own self pity. Well fuck that. Walking to the cabinet where the Bourbon sat on deck and handy to drown out the shit he didn't want to deal with, he poured another double and looked over at the corner of a picture that was obscured by a deep purple scarf. The scarf was Elena's from when she was in his room last and the picture...moving the scarf he stared into the motionless eyes of the first woman he had ever loved, the one who made him what he was today. Katherine.

In all her pale and gold glory, she stared at him from the faded and torn picture. So much like Elena. But where Katherine had been innocent and timid, Elena was fire and passion and light. Elena knew about the world and she wasn't afraid to take what she wanted or trample a few people to get it.

And right now she was with Stefan. Flashes of her topless, panty less, flushed from her face to her pale breasts sprung into his mind along with images of his brother with her and around her.

Shaking his head and bringing the glass up to his lips, Damon heared her voice in his head for the tenth time since she walked away...

"_You shouldn't have come..."_

Growling, he threw the glass against a wall and not giving a fuck as it shatters into a million tiny pieces, throwing the cabinet across the room he grabs his leather jacket and slings it on.

"Fuck this shit." Opening the widow in the room, a familiar shudder passes over him as he transforms into a crow and takes flight towards her house.

All too quickly he circles the quince tree just outside of her window and thank -fucking-ly her curtains are open and it's dark out tonight. Landing in the branches of the tree, he transforms back and gapes as he sees Stefan pull her to him.

"Me. You need me Elena."

His smile is so fucking sweet that Damon could punch him and he'd bleed maple syrup, but then he leans down and kisses her...he kisses her like she's his. And in that instant Damon feels a rage course through him, wanting nothing more than to kill the mother fucker himself!

But it's a stake in his own heart when she doesn't push him away. Princess is actually letting Stefan kiss her. And he's fucking seen enough!

The sky and weather adjusting to his mood, storm clouds are rolling in and lightning isn't to far off, well let it fucking storm then baby. Shifting back into a crow and heading towards downtown, he couldn't give a fuck what was going on behind him. She chose. He cared too much, fuck it.

**ElenaPOV:**

She wasn't expecting him to kiss her and when he did... it was so foreign and...pure. His lips were soft and sweet. Not needy and insistent like Damon's, and so wrong. She couldn't let this go on any longer so pushing her body away from his Elena shook her head and pushed him away.

"Get away Stefan. How could you, after everything that's happened to me today."

"Elena, I'm sorry I just thought that if-"

Putting up a hand she shook her head and crossed her arms. "I think you should go Stefan, goodnight."

He stared at her and finally nodded, turning to leave he whispered another 'I'm sorry' and left. When front door closed, Elena let the tears fall free. It's too much too soon and she didn't know what to do.

Turning around on shaky legs, she saw that the window curtains were still open. Biting back tears, she started closing the curtains when a single crow feather blew into the room, the biggest she'd ever seen. The sky was an inky black and storm clouds were rolling in, _seems appropriate_. Shutting the curtains, Elena started the process of undressing and changing into flannel green and pink shorts with a pink faded tee-shirt. Pulling back the comforter she climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling, why did everything have to go to shit?

As she drifted to sleep the vague **caw **of a crow echoed throughout the room, upon glancing at her window she saw what seemed to be the shadow of an owl.


End file.
